Good Girls
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: MMPR- 1st Season Turbo;KIMBERLYxTOMMYxKATHERINE Kimberly lit a cigarette before she spoke "My man's been sleeping around; and I know who it is."


Good Girls

MMPR Season 3 thru Power Rangers Turbo The Movie

Kimberly Hart X Tommy Oliver X Katherine Hilliard

Authoress Note: I DO NOT support Kimberly/Tommy over Katherine/Tommy or any other person he's been shipped with I like them all equally as they all have their pluses and minuses to them, flames will be used to roast the flamer. This is just a different take on how the infamous 'love triangle' turns out and the emails are fake.

Drabble

Summary: Kimberly lit a cigarette before speaking 'My man's be sleeping around," here she paused and looked at Katherine "and I know who it is." Katherine's held fell.

Disclaimer: "Good Girls" © Tim McGraw 'Southern Voice'  
MMPR through Turbo and all affliated characters © saban

Kimberly started at the photos that where attached to the email he sent her, bile rising in her throat the longer she stared at them, trying to will them to disappear or to morph into something else but they wouldn't and a picture was always worth a thousand words. The bile soon gave way to furry, which quickly turned to hatred as a plan formulated itself in her mind as she stayed up all through that night, planning and revising her plan until it was fool proof.

On the other side of the coast early the next morning Tommy and Katherine both received a carbon copy of a very enthusiastic email from Kimberly.

TO: KatherineKatgmail(.)com , whitefalcongmail(.)com

FROM:

Hey guys! I'll be home this coming weekend; I can't wait to see everyone. :) Kat could you ask your mom if I could stay with you guys for the week? If so my plane lands Saturday at nine pm. I'll talk to you then. Round the old gang up for drinks at Ernie's on Sunday k?

Kimberly a.K.a. beautiful

Tommy and Katherine replied in the usual enthusiastic manner as per usual, not knowing what was brewing under the surface of Kimberly's skin, a silent furry that would be their undoing and the end of a legacy far greater than any of them, the tainting of what should have been the purest souls on Earth.

That Saturday came soon enough as Kimberly packed the last of her carryon bag, the only thing she would take with her, knowing it would clear airport security.

Landing and debarking the plane took an hour longer than it should have which irritated Kimberly she wanted this over with already it was the whole reason she had come back to Angel Grove to take care of things once and for all.

Seeing Katherine standing there in all her glory, a true smile on her face, Kimberly could guess why , only made the irritation and the irrationally come back to her and a cold reminded of why she was here but she forced a smile onto her face as Katherine pulled her into a hug.

"Kimberly, it's good to see you again. How is everything in Florida?" Kat's Australian accent hadn't faded in the year she had been gone.

"Excellent. I made elite last month so I figured I'd treat myself to a trip home since I earned it." Kimberly said, stretching her arm, fingering the knife that was there.

"If that's your only bag let's go, it's getting colder outside the longer we stand here." Katherine said, leading the way out the door and towards her convertible that was a gift from her mother.

"Mind if I drive? I haven't gotten to drive in a while." Kimberly asked as she pulled her hat further down onto her head to cover her ears as they entered into the cold night air.

"Sure thing, just goes easy when you shift down or up to third gear and everything will go smooth." Katherine said, tossing the keys to Kimberly who caught them swiftly as tears began to roll down her eyes, something Katherine didn't notice.

Unlocking the brand new car they sat, Kimberly locking the door quickly, earning her an eyebrow from Katherine.

"Habit from living on my own for a while." Kimberly said, lying it off with ease as they pulled out of the air port parking lot and onto the highway that lead into downtown Angel Grove. "Mind if we drive for a while? I'm stir crazy I've been on a plane for half the day." Kimberly said, moving her legs restlessly to try and prove her point.

"Sounds like a plan, we need to just hang anyway. It's been to long." Katherine said, rolling down her window, sticking her elbow slightly out of it as Kimberly pulled up to a stop sign, putting the top down on the car, letting them feel the night air.

Kimberly reached into her purse, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it taking a deep drag before pulling away from the stop sign.

"Tommy's been sleeping around." Kimberly said this matter of factly as she turned down another road a little sharp, picking up speed as she drove down the road. "And I know who it is." Katherine couldn't meet Kimberly's eyes as her head fell

"I knew it would happen; and I knew who with as well; after all you where my replacement. I guess you intended to try and replace me in every way in Tommy's life."

Kimberly continued to drive; now reaching close to ninety miles per hour down the empty back roads of Angel Grove. Katherine gave no excuse or apology, only to keep her head bowed as Kimberly stopped the car suddenly, before glancing at her watch, turning to Katherine with a sinister smile on her face as the horn of a train was heard close by.

"If I can't have him, neither one of us will."

The next morning the Angel Grove newspaper headline read:

'_Two killed in fatal crash; Car stalled on tracks'_


End file.
